


「比尔/查理x韦斯莱双子」成长教育

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *NC-17/PWP*比尔/查理/弗雷德/乔治/珀西/伍德*强行私设大家在17以下，我接受不了成年x未成年Warning：为车而车的垃圾产出，小朋友请自觉避雷，我写了一堆预警，假如未成年小朋友坚决要看，请不要怪我带跑偏你们的三观。
Relationships: 韦斯莱 弗雷德 乔治 比尔 查理 珀西 伍德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 6





	「比尔/查理x韦斯莱双子」成长教育

没什么比一道从门缝中漏出的细细窄窄的光线更能引起人的好奇心，尤其这还是爱整天把房门关的严严实实的珀西·韦斯莱的房间，显然房间的主人只有处于极度急迫的情况下才会连检查房门是否关妥当的严谨都丢掉。  
双胞胎从未见过比这更让他们下腹灼烧的场面，虽然他们的年纪还并不完全能理解他们的魁地奇队长正在对他们的哥哥做的事。  
顺着极窄的细缝窥去，双胞胎首先看见的是被褥完好并无人使用的简易行军床，因为在韦斯莱家的孩子都各自邀请了在学校的朋友后，床成为了陋居紧缺的资源——不然珀西怎么可能允许他人和他分享一间卧室呢。但是现在那张床空着，压抑又似痛苦的声响从窗边摆放着的榆木书桌那儿传出。  
他们的哥哥全身赤裸地被压在深色沉郁的木桌面，显得分外白皙的皮肤在奥利弗·伍德的手下绽放开零星红痕，从双胞胎的角度看去，珀西的眼镜被甩在了地板上，双腿大开地被奥利弗粗长可怕的性器进攻，而那个被插入的部位让两个年幼的弟弟惊的目瞪口呆。  
乔治拽住了弗雷德的胳膊阻止他想冲进去的行为，弗雷德做了一个“快去帮帮他”的口型，却看见乔治脸色发红地微微摇头。  
珀西·韦斯莱没有凌乱至此过，把往日高傲的姿态以及角度摆放得分毫不偏倚的领带全都和牛角眼镜一路甩在了地上，门边还散着一颗被大力扯下的纽扣，孤零零地昭示着男孩们激烈迫切的程度。  
弗雷德觉得乔治抓着他的胳膊有点用力，他也焦躁起来，而不知道何时裤下的性器已经挺立。珀西接近小声哭喊的呻吟更像某种说不清的魅力，双胞胎的目光黏在两人交接之处，奥利弗涨成深色的器物顶得又深又狠，他们可怜的哥哥的细腿无力地颤抖着，扣在台面边缘的手因为用力而暴出青筋，如不是双胞胎注意到了珀西那根翘得老高还在渗出晶亮液体的物件，他们肯定会冲进去解救被“欺负狠”的哥哥。  
“不…不…奥利……啊……”  
珀西的哀求声和他晕红着的脸上的欢愉表情给人带来了一种扭曲的兴奋，奥利弗干的更狠了，没有合上瓶盖的墨水瓶在震动的书桌上摇晃，几滴翠绿色的墨水从瓶口洒了出来飞溅到珀西的鬓角边，弄脏了他们总是不能忍受衣纹皱褶和一切不按规则行事的级长哥哥，接着比墨水渍更不堪的白浊从他紧贴着下腹的性器中射出，断断续续地喷在自己的胸口甚至下唇。如此混乱难堪的画面给与了魁地奇队长极度的兴奋，双胞胎听见奥利弗低吼了一声，骑在他们哥哥身上的高大躯体颤动着，他低下头用与之相反的柔情亲吻着珀西，还未完全软下去的肉棒从隐秘之处滑了出来，弗雷德和乔治不能更清楚地看见乳白色的浊液被痉挛着的肌肉缓缓挤出，顺着珀西的腿根淌下。  
在奥利弗把半硬的阴茎重新捅入珀西的洞口前，弗雷德和乔治的领子被人揪了起来，韦斯莱家高大英俊的长子一手一个把他们从门缝边上拖开。  
“你们两个小家伙在干什么坏事？”已经17岁的比尔·韦斯莱像提着两袋土豆似的把弟弟们拎下一层楼，如果不是双胞胎都处于恍惚状态，他们绝对不会任大哥轻易地像对待小孩子似的揪着领子拖走。怎么说一暑假以来弗雷德和乔治也长高不少，虽还不及比尔高大，却也快赶上了二哥查理。  
男生学生代表笑眯眯地看着上四年级的弟弟们，很少脸红的浑蛋小崽子在他面前表现得束手束脚，显得特别可爱。比尔老早就想对他们的头毛下手，眼下可是难得的机会，弗雷德和乔治的红发被他揉的乱蓬蓬地，比尔笑的更明显了，“我知道你们在想什么，但是——”比尔在嘴边做了一个拉上拉链的动作，“不要说出来，别打扰到我们的珀西这辈子能得到所有幸福…”  
乔治温顺地被大哥弄乱了头发，偷偷缩了缩脖子忍不住问到，“奥利弗在对珀西做什么呀？”  
“你们知道我们现在讨论的是——”比尔正在措辞怎么向两个弟弟解释他们窥到的略有些复杂的情形，就有人噔噔噔地跑下了楼梯，查理刻意压低其实还是挺响亮的声音兴冲冲地打断了他，“猜猜我看到什么了——”  
“噢——”查理·韦斯莱扫了一眼双胞胎的卡其色长裤裆部不容忽视地被撑起了一个弧度，便立刻住了嘴，查理富有男子汉气概的阔脸上露出一丝明了，他碰了碰鼻尖掩饰住想大笑的冲动，“你们都在这儿啊——”  
比尔看着弟弟们正色到，“走吧，回房间再说，我们必须小声点。”查理跟在他身后有些得意，“没事的，我替他们关上门了。”  
查理比起比尔来说更好说话，所以弗雷德和乔治跟随着查理，动作同步地盘腿坐在他的床上，比尔拖过一张椅子坐下觉得双胞胎眼巴巴的样子非常有趣。  
“我看到珀西哭了——”  
“可他看上去又很爽——”  
“奥利弗怎么可以捅他那里——”  
“珀西会疼吗——”  
声音从四面八方灌进耳朵，查理终于忍不住哈哈大笑起来，“停一下你们——”  
霍格沃茨真的很需要性教育课程，男生学生代表托着腮深思着，“听我说——”两双一模一样的棕色眼睛闻言刷地一下盯上他，比尔像是在嫌弃自己头发太短似的扯着一撮额发一边向弟弟们解释，“珀西不需要你们的担心，奥利弗·伍德和他做的事称为做爱（make love），字面意思，当两个人互相喜欢，到了某个阶段他们就会做爱——”  
“也可以简单地说性欲就像食欲，饿了你就会想吃饭。但是有一点我想要说，比尔。”查理补充到，“有时候你们会发现并不一定是相爱的人在进行这方面交流，这就像我说的，那也许只是身体感觉饿了，需要交媾（intercourse）”  
“查理说的没错，还有最重要的一点你们必须记住——“大哥认真地说，“做爱或者交媾也好，前提是建立在双方都自愿的基础上。”  
“明白吗？”比尔的语气仿佛在检查低年级生是否搞清楚校规似的，好在弗雷德和乔治向来对大哥是服气的，两人都乖乖地点头了，随后弗雷德不安分地往查理那边挪了挪，只听他说，“那珀西刚才是不是很舒服？”  
“是吧？”查理挠了挠头诚实地说，“这我回答不了。”  
“查理，我们来做爱好不好？”弗雷德兴奋地说，“你可以像奥利弗和珀西做的那样对待我的屁股。”  
比尔露出不确定的神色，“我们是兄弟——”  
坐在弗雷德旁边一直显得比较安静的乔治突然开口打断了他，“威廉不喜欢我们吗？”  
比尔惊讶地听见乔治喊出他真正的、却不怎么被使用的名字，“自然是喜欢的。”随后他立刻理解了乔治想要表达的意思——狡猾的小鬼居然反应迅速地用他的言论来说服他。  
查理就没比尔考虑的复杂了，弗雷德黏在他身上一刻不停地扭来扭去惹得他咧着嘴直笑，他摸了一把弗雷德跪起身后蹭到他手臂的隆起夸奖到，“长得不错。”  
男生学生代表思虑周密的大脑还在疯狂运转，随意摊着腿坐在床沿的查理已经和弗雷德玩闹了起来，弗雷德跨坐在他身上问他，“会有多舒服？”查理的大掌隔着衣物摩挲着弗雷德的背脊，咬着他的耳朵笑到，“等会你告诉我啊。”  
在二弟的手已经开始揉捏弗雷德臀肉的时候，比尔终于决定了，他看了一眼盘腿坐在床上正颇有兴致地观看孪生兄弟被二哥爱抚的乔治，斟酌着说，“查理，我们必须先探一下弗雷德和乔治对性行为的了解程度。”  
“嗯——“查理小小地掐了一记弗雷德腰间的软肉，逗得他笑着软倒在哥哥怀里，查理越过弗雷德的肩线和比尔对视，“问问他们有没有互相给对方打过手冲？”  
“噢，你说这个。”弗雷德愉快地探出身子给了乔治一个响亮的吻，“必不可少。”他甚至俯下身去同样地亲了亲乔治的勃起，“乔吉特别擅长这个。”  
乔治眼神期待地看着比尔走到了床跟前，“我明白了。”乔治听见他说，比尔的手指缠着他耳后的红发绕着卷，在乔治的唇边落下一个恰到好处的吻，最年长的韦斯莱男孩浮出一抹轻松的神色，“现在，你们想不想学点不一样的？”  
双胞胎被脱去了所有衣物，他们看起来几乎一模一样，但是哥哥们总能分清他们，查理让相对闹腾的弗雷德平躺在法兰绒床面上，比尔则让乔治分开双腿倒跨在弗雷德的身上，这样一来双胞胎都能在对方的嘴下获得快感。  
查理摸着弗雷德毛绒绒的脑袋，而弗雷德都不需要哥哥的指引，热情地将孪生弟弟勃起的阴茎放入口中，最敏感的部位进入到一个温热湿润的环境，乔治捉着弗雷德的勃起小声呜咽了一声，他的手被比尔覆盖着、带动着在弗雷德的肉棒上滑动，乔治听到后方传来含糊地的哼哼声后便伸出了舌尖，连带着比尔白皙修长的手指一起舔过。天性不羁的长子撇开作为兄长的重担后洋溢着本身的热情，“你喜欢？”比尔的食指和中指轻轻夹住乔治湿软的舌头把玩，来不及吞咽的津液从口角溢出，比尔俯身舔过弟弟的唇角，舌尖和手指同时探索着他的口腔，乔治的鼻腔里发出了类似撒娇的轻哼，惹得年长者顾不上手把手教导他抚慰弗雷德的勃起，沉迷在口唇的追逐嬉戏中。  
“威廉……唔……”唇下的男孩急促喘息着，弗雷德不停吞咽他的性器使他没有多余的气力去回应哥哥的亲吻，乔治的脑袋落回在弗雷德高高竖起的肉棒边上呻吟，“要，要射了——”  
尽管弗雷德吐出了乔治开始跳动着的阴茎，少年人激动喷洒出的浊液还是溅在他的脸上，弗雷德呛咳了一声有些不满地拍拍乔治的屁股，“舔舔我的嘛，乔吉。”  
高潮使乔治的大脑一片空白，表情像绵羊般温顺又充满欢愉，比尔情不自禁地吻了吻乔治正在小口喘息的嘴，从他那里接过弗雷德疏于安抚的勃起，颇有技巧地舔舐。查理的手指蹭去弟弟脸上的白浊，不无羡慕地说，“比尔的口交可是值得一个特殊贡献奖哩。”  
成绩顶尖的男生头儿的口活让弗雷德全身的血液都流向了充血挺立的那处，“天哪…”弗雷德用略显尖利的虎牙咬住查理的食指溢出快乐的呻吟，他在那根带有老茧和水泡食指上尝到了乔治的味道，这使他情欲勃发地含住它就像比尔含住他的下身一般吮吸起来。  
查理好好先生般的阔脸上显示出了对调皮的幼弟的宠爱，对方像某种饥饿的小野兽一般用牙齿磨着他的指尖，柔软的舌头湿湿地绕着他的手指玩耍，“小浑蛋。”查理宽厚地笑着说。  
“扩张可以让你们在做爱中避免不小心受伤。”比尔示意乔治看着他沾着弗雷德射出的精液，细致地撑开弗雷德紧闭着的小洞，将一指节探入了进去，“慢慢来。”比尔耐心的说，在乔治学着哥哥的方式也往弗雷德高热的内部推入一根手指的时候，他突然啊地惊叫了一声，查理正和弗雷德嘻嘻哈哈地闹腾着，“比尔，润滑咒不好用吗？”查理抬头和比尔说。  
冰凉的液体被灌入到乔治的内壁，比尔皱了皱眉头提醒道，“他们才三年级。”言下之意他可不想他的弟弟们因为这种魔咒出错而受伤。  
“唔，是这样。”查理大大咧咧地把魔杖扔远了，踏踏实实地教弗雷德给乔治做扩张。  
一丝忧郁突然从比尔的心头冒出，他看着弟弟们，极富有感情地说到他明年就要离开霍格沃茨了，埃及的古灵阁已经定下了他毕业后的工作去向，“我爱你们哦。”长子深情地吻了吻幼弟的发顶。  
生性相对温柔敏感一些的乔治扑在哥哥的怀里，比尔被他逗笑了，“乔治真是出乎意料地爱撒娇。”光裸的少年人身体被高大的长子搂住，比尔环住乔治的背脊手掌在年轻的躯体上摩挲，“你准备好了吗？”  
这边比尔还在用不可察觉的方式哄着乔治，另一边弗雷德正在哼哼唧唧地往查理的老二上坐，“查理你也太——太大了吧。”查理让弗雷德背对着他坐下，因为常年在球场上训练而晒黑的肤色上腾上一片红晕，“谢谢夸奖。”  
乔治靠在比尔的怀中眼看着弗雷德的小洞一点点地将查理与他手臂一样结实粗旷的肉棒纳入体内，那根深色狰狞的性器像他们之前窥到奥利弗对珀西所做的那样，在弗雷德的腿间进出着。这回他不能看的更清楚了，无法完全插入的根部因为剧烈的动作都积攒起一小圈白沫，弗雷德不节制地呻吟着，“好——好舒服。”刚才在比尔口下泄过一次的阴茎似乎在证实他所说的一般重新翘了起来，肉体拍打的声音让乔治吞了口口水。  
“想要了？”比尔耐心地用手指按压着他的内壁，乔治的欲望被完全点燃了，他小幅度地在比尔的手指上摆动着臀部，“想要威廉进来…”  
乔治被压倒在查理和弗雷德的身旁，双腿被分开着温柔进入，比尔的抚摸和亲吻刺激得他闭上了眼睛，“哥哥…”  
查理假意吃味到，“我还在呢，乔治。”弗雷德被颠送的快感搞的浑身发热，但他松开了原先撑在床上的手，替他的孪生弟弟拨开黏在额头上汗湿的发丝，“噢，乔吉——”弗雷德宠爱的看着他，“My little brother.”  
很快他就顾不上他的小弟弟了，查理把他摆成了跪趴的姿势，顶的他不断往前冲。弗雷德的额头抵着乔治的额头，男孩被他们的哥哥操得发出断断续续的呻吟和小声尖叫，比尔和查理看着眼下赏心悦目的情形——赤身裸体的弟弟们亲密地头抵着头接吻，胯下的阴茎随着他们进入的节奏来回晃动着。  
“你们会照顾好彼此的是吗。”比尔从背后抱住乔治并抬起了他的一条腿，这个姿势让他进的更深了，“去摸摸弗雷德。”查理把弗雷德抱近了些，让男孩们可以互相抚摸到彼此的阴茎。  
弗雷德胡乱地摇晃着头，在查理愈发大力的顶弄和乔治的撸动下逐渐失去自身的掌控力，“查理——”他低声吼到，查理却突然将他抱离了乔治，在几下悬空的顶弄下，查理的阴茎还捅在他的后穴里的时候，他被翻了个身压在略凉的的桌面上。  
“想知道珀西是什么感觉吗？”查理两条结实的胳膊分别挽住弗雷德的两条腿，像奥利弗对珀西做的那样，把他按在书桌上动作幅度极大地抽插，“舒服吗，弗雷德？”  
回应他的是弗雷德上气不接下气的呻吟，“天哪，查理——使劲儿——”  
“用你的老二操我——啊——”  
查理和弗雷德闹出的动静太大，引得情欲中的乔治都睁开眼睛好奇地看着他们，比尔的阴茎捣得他的后穴发出咕啾咕啾的水声，然后他听见比尔问他，“过去看看吗？”  
乔治的双腿被架在身形高大的哥哥的臂弯，后背紧贴着震动着的胸膛，他被以一种小儿把尿的姿势托举了起来，腾空承受着屁股里那根不曾停下过得肉棒，随着比尔的步伐滑腻腻地顶入滑出。比尔抱着他坐进桌旁的软椅里，不急不躁地箍着他的阴茎滑动，“相信我，珀西和你们现在一样舒服。”  
查理甚至拉高了弗雷德的一条腿，好让乔治看清他是怎样干的弗雷德浪叫不止，弗雷德的秘洞像珀西一样被激烈进出着，他叫唤到，“查——查理——”  
他的二哥像摸着小动物似的抚着他的脸颊和耳后，“喜欢它吗，喜欢我的鸡巴吗？”弗雷德神志不清地侧脸舔着他哥哥粗糙的掌心，“喜欢——”  
查理爱极了他的小动作，俯下身狂热地吻他，乔治看见弗雷德未经触碰的阴茎在某次大力顶弄下颤颤巍巍地射出了精液，他的眼前剧烈地闪过一道白光，肉棒顶端的皮肤像是瞬间变得连一丝呼吸都不能承受的敏感，乔治紧接着他的孪生哥哥到达了高潮。  
“休息一会？”比尔轻柔地询问，同时凶狠地按住乔治的小腹整根顶入，在乔治几乎要被突然加大的力度操出眼泪时，热液被释放进了他的体内。  
弗雷德还瘫在桌上平缓呼吸，查理射入的液体正顺着腿根往下滴淌，“别忘记每次都要把这里清理干净。”查理带着他的手将那些白浊引导了出来，“不然你会生病的。”他将弗雷德扶起来靠在他身上偷偷在他耳边说，“当然——我想清理一新是三年级生已经能熟练掌握的魔咒之一了吧。”弗雷德眨了眨眼睛和查理交换了一个吻，鬼鬼祟祟地笑了，“我想这会更多地被用在乔吉身上。”  
“是到了实践的时候。”查理揉了一把弗雷德的头发大笑到。  
比尔眼含笑意地接收到二弟的眼色，任弗雷德步伐不稳地将乔治从他怀里揽了过去，乔治不明所以地瞧见比尔朝他眨眨眼睛，直到胸前的两点被恶劣地捏住，他醒悟过来手忙脚乱地抗议到，“喂，弗雷德——为什么是我在下面啊！！”  
…

END


End file.
